Under the Mistletoe
by upchitzcreek
Summary: CB Christmas.


Chuck swirled the last bit of scotch in the glass. Holidays were always a horrible time for him. His mother died before he ever had a chance to know her and his father could give a shit less. He was surrounded by people who didn't care. All they wanted was his money, and now with his dad's passing he'd be the richest kid ever. No one ever wanted to get to know the real Chuck Bass. Dan came close once, but even that was a fake attempt. He knew the money meant more fake people would be coming around. All he could say was, Bring it on.

"Home for the Holidays Mister Bass?" The bartender stopped Chuck's thought.

"With what family?" Chuck snapped.

"I was trying to be nice and make conversation."

"You don't deserve my words." Chuck threw money down on the counter.

He stormed out of the bar and into his limo. His eyes were fixated on a couple in the park. So happy and in love. It made him sick. The world should stop being so lovey dovey and get back to reality. No one could stay happy for long. The thoughts of calling one of his many girls came across his mind. He need a distraction. He had his favorites on speed dial. As he opened the phone he saw one missed call. It was from Blair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair sat on her bed combing her hair. Each strand seemed more perfect than the first. She parted her hair then placed a black jeweled headband in her hair. She gave a smile in the mirror as if she felt perfect.

Blair enjoyed the Holidays. The one time of year where everyone could be cheery and no one would think she had gone soft. Her mom was off with Cyrus for the day and her dad would have a late flight in. Serena had decided to go off with her family to get away from the whole Bass mess. Blair was honestly alone. She called the only other person she truly wanted to spend anytime with: Chuck.

She let the phone ring three times before hanging it up. What was the point of leaving countless voice mails only to be ignored? She'd have to do something else to get the attention of Chuck Bass.

"Dorota!" Blair yelled.

"Yes Miss Blair." Dorota was out of breath from running out the stairs.

"We need a plan to bring Holiday cheer."

"But Miss Blair no one is coming."

"Dorota your kind of attitude is killing me." Blair's eyes cut through Dorota.

"What must I do?"

"Go to Chuck's house and deliver a letter. Get him to come here."

Dorota ran off as Blair wrote the letter. She knew that Chuck would wait till the last moment before coming over. That gave her enough time to get everything ready. She sealed the envelope and sent Dorota off on her way. Now Blair had time for her real plan.

* * *

Dorota waited for Chuck to answer her page. She never asked questions, she only did what she was told. Finally Chuck graciously made his way down the steps. He parted his lips and rolled his eyes. He was in no mood for visitors or games.

"Make this quick, I have a massage in an hour." Chuck stuck his hand in his pocket as he watched Dorota squirm.

"Miss Blair wrote you."

Chuck grabbed the letter out of Dorota's hands. He ripped it open with one stroke. He only found a few words on the page. "Lets celebrate the only way we know how to." -B

Chuck was intrigued. He knew exactly what Blair meant, and just maybe that's what he need.

"I'd like to surprise Blair. I'll ride in with you."

What was better then catching Blair off guard? Catching Blair unprepared. Chuck grabbed his coat and drove in with Dorota. The ride was silent. As he approached Blair's house he saw no lights were on. He didn't even bother to knock on her bedroom door. He just stormed right in. He found Blair sitting there in a skimpy red Mrs. Claus outfit.

"I've been waiting." Blair uncrossed her arms. "I need the company and you need the comfort." Blair lowered the straps from her shoulders.

"You surprise me Waldorf."

"Don't ruin the moment Bass."

She pulled him in for a kiss and gripped his jacket. He put his hand around her neck and pulled the ends of her hair. He let loose of his grip and pushed her on the bed. He threw off his jacket as she worked on unbuttoning his shirt. He slowly undid her zipper and let the cold air hit her stomach. She rubbed her legs against his as he looked into her eyes. He kissed her neck as her eyes rolled back.

"Merry Christmas Blair."

"Happy Holidays Mr. Bass."

She kissed his chest as he rubbed his hands up and down her legs. To them, that was the best gift someone could ever give: Themselves.


End file.
